


No more late nights

by Mother_of_Dragons



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, I wrote him as kind of antisocial tho, M/M, implied sex, late night editing, lime???, murphy is bae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_of_Dragons/pseuds/Mother_of_Dragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the heat wave struck, it's been sleepless night after sleepless night for you. Maybe Murphy can remedy that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more late nights

You sighed for the umpteenth time that night, shifting around in the makeshift bed in a useless attempt to try and make yourself more comfortable. Sleep had eluded you for the past two days, it was a miracle you could even keep your eyes open at all, and you were getting tired of being tired all the time. At first, the heatwave had come (as Jaha would have put it) as a miracle, saving the camp from the unrelenting harshness and bitter cold of Winter by flooding it with warmth and melting away all of the last traces of by far the harshest Winter Camp Jaha had yet faced, but try telling that to you. Sleeping in the boiling heat at night was simply unbearable which left you up at nights and envying those who could. As far as you were aware, you were one of the very few that were actually bothered by the heat and actually missed the cold, almost.   
  
Gingerly lifting up the arm around your waist, you got up from the bed, tugging off your shirt and jeans until you were left in nothing but your underwear before climbing back into bed and closing your eyes in the hopes of catching some sleep, it didn't make much difference.    
  
Murphy watched you, concerned, with half lidded eyes as he feigned sleep - you’d been acting like this for the past few days and although Murphy wasn’t one to complain at more chances of seeing you half naked around the tent he had to admit, he was worried about you. 

A few more minutes passed before you gave up completely, opening your eyes in defeat as you rolled over onto to your side. Nothing was working, the air was too stifling and the atmosphere too quiet for you to sleep. You got the surprise of your life when you saw Murphy, staring right back at you, wide awake.

Not wanting to worry him, you quickly composed yourself. “Sorry, did I wake you?” you asked, rubbing your eyes and even throwing in a yawn to make it look like you’d just got up yourself. He raised an eyebrow silently, obviously not buying your act before getting up himself and reaching his hand out to you, “Come on, get dressed”. Slightly confused, you take his hand and heave yourself up, glad be avoiding the topic of why you were up so early with a late night trek.

You quickly got dressed, before following him out of the tent, crouching and sticking to the shadows until you reached the tree line and could run freely - it was still very early in the morning but you could clearly see some of the adults making their rounds around the camp, with weapons.

“We’re not supposed to be out at night, if we get caught we could be stuck on cleaning duty for weeks” you say, finally speaking up. “Since when have we stuck to the rules? And anyway, me and Abby have got a good thing going, we won’t get in trouble” Murphy jokes, smirking at you as he walks backwards through the forest before turning back around. You carry on through the undergrowth, narrowly avoiding a sweeping tree branch that Murphy had ‘forgotten’ to hold up for you - you’re far enough into the forest now that you don’t need to run - before you speak up again. “Where are we even going?” you ask, exasperated from working up a sweat. “It’s a surprise” Murphy replies plainly, not even turning to spare you a glance before continuing.

You huff in annoyance but continue to follow him anyway, jogging slightly to make sure you don’t lose sight of him. This carries on for what seems like hours but is actually closer to 15 minutes before he stops abruptly. It’s only when Murphy bends to pick up a smooth rock and skims it across the clear surface of the water, creating a ripple effect, that you fully acknowledge your surroundings “You brought me to a lake?” you ask, surprised.

He hums to confirm and sits by the edge of the water, patting the empty space beside him. “Why?” you ask as you take your seat next to him, taking off your shoes and rolling up your jeans so you can paddle in the water. Murphy refrains from answering with  _ you know why _ and instead replies with “You haven’t been sleeping. Obviously that’s bad for you so I brought you here, to relax”

You look away in shame, rubbing your right hand up and down your arm as you look out onto the shimmering lake, lit up by the light of the early dawn and listen to the sound of the waking birds chirping in the trees. You didn’t even hear him get up, that’s how stealthy he was, and that’s why it comes as such a surprise as Murphy wades into the water, shirtless with just his boxers on. He looks around the lake for a minute before turning to try and persuade you to come in. “Come on in, the water’s fine!” he shouts, quoting a line from an old movie you’d both watched on the Ark, something to do with sharks?

Although the quote does make you slightly nervous, you get up and strip back down to your underwear, hanging your clothes (and his, which he’d strewn haphazardly across the ground) on a low tree branch far from the water to ensure they won’t get wet before following him cautiously into the water. At first, the water’s freezing and makes you bristle but soon enough you get used to the chill, and dunk yourself fully into the lake’s depths - getting rid of the last traces of cloistering heat that had prevented you from falling asleep in the process. 

When you eventually come back up for air, Murphy is nowhere to be seen. You instantly panic, swimming out to where he was last and frantically calling out his name before a splash of freezing water hits your back.

You turn quickly to see him right behind you, soaked from head to toe and not even trying to hold back his laugh. “That’s. Not. Funny!” you shout, emphasizing your point by battering him on the chest with each word. “I think you’ll find it is,  _ princess _ ” he retorts, slicking back his wet hair “I thought this was supposed to be relaxing not traumatizing”.

“You’re right, let’s make this night something worth remembering” Murphy says, pulling you closer to him. At first, his kisses are short, sweet and slightly salty from the lake water but they soon become heated and more frequent. As the space between your two bodies disappears completely and his lips start their descent further down your jaw, his arm snakes around your back and fumbles with the clasp of your bra.

Your moans however turn into a single, almost shrill, shriek of surprise when a bright light encircles you both. For once you're glad that Murphy has trouble unfastening your bra.

Standing at the lake’s bank, torch in hand, is a dishevelled looking Monty Green, a good friend you had met whilst being incarcerated in the Ark. You cling closer to a chuckling Murphy, further upholding your dignity - if he hadn't spotted you before, that scream you’d given off had definitely caught his attention.

“Why are you laughing?” you ask in a hushed whisper. “Because I thought Miller was on patrol in this neck of the woods” comes his reply.

Mere seconds later, an equally as dishevelled looking Miller emerges from the trees and comes to stand behind Monty. Sensing his presence, Monty immediately shuts off his torch but not before given you a look that you can roughly translate as: I won't tell if you don't.

“I thought I heard something over here” comes the distinctive voice of Miller through the relative darkness. “Yeah, me too. It was probably just an animal caught in a trap - I didn't see anything” Monty replies, voice overly exaggerated and loud to make sure you can hear. There’s a gap in conversation which you assume is Miller giving Monty one of his trademark looks. Monty clears his throat briefly before he speaks again in that same deliberately loud tone. “Come on, we should get back to camp before anyone starts wondering where we’ve gone”

You wait a few moments as the sound of their footsteps recede before you attempt to swim back to the bank. Murphy follows you out, reluctantly, as you go to retrieve your clothes and does likewise. 

It’s only later when you're both trekking through the woods that you speak again, shaking slightly from the water that had seeped through your clothes and made them uncomfortably wet. You mumble a quick “That was close” and Murphy turns to look back at you, no doubt a snide remark ready, before immediately spotting your shivering figure in the moonlight.

Before you even know what’s happening, he shrugs off his jacket and places it instead around your shoulders, even going as far as to zip it up and pull up the hood for maximum heat. Your shocked mouth however immediately shuts when he comments that you look like one of those Eskimos you’d seen in an old history book and turns back around to walk away.

This time it's your turn to surprise him. You have to jog after him slightly to keep up with his strides but when you catch up, you take his hand in yours. You can tell that he’s visibly surprised, John isn’t usually one for public displays of affection (If you counted walking through an empty forest as public) apart from the usual kissing, but nonetheless he gives your hand a comforting squeeze and begins to rub his thumb over yours like he always does.

It’s visibly later in the morning by the time you arrive back at camp. At first you're worried at the prospect of having way more adults awake and roaming the camp but they all seem to be too preoccupied with their own duties to take any notice of the two soaked teenagers stumbling out of the woods.

It’s still early enough in the morning that you can attempt to go back to sleep for a few hours without anyone batting an eyelash, so that’s exactly what you decide to do. You're in the process of drying yourself off and changing into the most comfortable and warm clothes in your shared tent, which all turn out to be Murphy's coincidentally, when a familiar arm snakes around your waist.

You barely have time to register it before Murphy's lips are on your neck again. “We... got… interrupted... last... time” He offers as explanation, punctuating each word with a kiss that’s lower than the last. The hand that’s encircling your waist doesn't stay there for long, instead crawling higher under your favourite sweater of his. You gasp slightly at the pleasurable pressure on your neck, which you’re sure will leave a mark, and at the coldness of his fingers on your skin as his ministrations continue.

“I love it when you wear my clothes” he comments, his lips leaving your neck to instead settle beside your ear. You shiver slightly at the close proximity as his breath hits your ear and you take the opportunity now that his lips are off your neck to turn around.

“I know” you say simply, using his surprise at your actions to press your lips against yours. Although it takes him a few seconds, he quickly adjusts to and eagerly returns the kiss as you gently push him down unto the bed until you’re in a straddling position.

You break away from the kiss to pull  your his sweater over your head and watch with a smile as his eyes fall to your exposed chest, pupils dilated with not only lust but  _ love. _

You couldn’t be sure about other nights to come, but you could tell that you weren't going to be getting any sleep for this one. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this one for quite a while and then suddenly today I just finished it on the bus out of nowhere so, yeah.
> 
> BTW if you hand't realised, Murphy is indeed my favourite the 100 character


End file.
